Kang Yeonsak
Born in North Korea, Kang's father was executed when he was young. His mother and him eventually were able to defect to the South but at the cost of her life, as she was killed by an American landmine. Kang settles into South Korea entering the government as an assistant to the South Korean Prime Minister. When arriving at the White House, Yeonsak seemed pleasant and kind but has a master plan. His plan unfolded when North Koreans bombed the White House and suicide bombers destroyed the front gates. He holds the President and some other politicians hostage and slowly kills each one in an attempt to get access to Cerberus, nuclear weapons that will destroy the United States into a nuclear wasteland. At the same time, Mike Banning, a former US Army Ranger is trying to get to Yeonsak and the President. Yeonsak eventually kills the Vice President on camera and tries to escape the White House. Outside the White House, he attempts to kill the Secretary of Defense but Banning intervenes and saves her life. After shooting the President and wounding him, Yeonsak fights Banning one on one but is eventually stabbed in the head, killing him. Battle vs. Raoul Silva (by TheWetWaffle) Raoul Silva: 8 Kang Yeonsak: 8 Hashima Island, Nagisaki Prefecture, Japan A recent hacking against the United States government has left them in peril as the hackers took the codes for Cerberus, the country's nuclear weapons. At the same time, another terrorist organization, lead by the infamous Kang Yeonsak, who planned to invade the White House and take the codes by force. When he found out the news, Kang took his best seven men and a boat and went to the location where the hacker was traced. They were lead to a small island off the coast of Japan. One problem, they were spotted by one of the guards of the island who on top of one of the deteriorating buildings was a member of Raoul Silva's organization of men who wanted to destroy MI6. Their plans with the missiles were to set the coordinates to MI6's headquarters and leave England in a nuclear wasteland. He warns the rest of the men and Silva, who was underground with his computer equipment. The terriorist takes aim with his HK416 and fires, hitting a North Korean in the head. Blood and brain splattered all over Yeonsak and the other Koreans in the boat as they shout and swear in their language. Kang Yeonsak: 7 A North Korean with an HK416 of his own, this time with attachments, aims though his scope and fires at him. He fires at him and manages to shoot the terrorist off the building, making his corpse fall to the ground. Raoul Silva: 7 The boat docked onto the island. "Alright, we're looking for the server room. There we can get the codes and launch those missles," Yeonsak commands. The Koreans advance forward into the island, seeing the carnage of the abandoned apartments that used to house coal miners. Silva sees them and takes out his MP7A1, in a panic he opens fire, managing to hit a Korean in the chest. Kang Yeonsak: 6 Yeonsak and his men open fire with their weapons but Silva managed to take cover behind an apartment wall. His other men appear from cover and open fire with their own weapons. Silva retreats but his men still fire. One of Silva's men isn't so lucky, as he is shot in the head by a Korean's MP5. Raoul Silva: 6 The rest of SIlva's men retreat deeper into the island. Yeonsak tells some of his men to enter the apartments, maybe the servers will be there. Yeonsak and two other men go on to scout the outside. The Koreans enter the apartment complex, filled with mold and dirt. They go up the stairs and look for the servers. However, they hear a faint hovering outside the windows. They then see a helicopter rising up, inside are two men. They aim and fire at the two men but are torn apart by a little surprise they have. The M2HB inside the helicopter kills one of them instantly, wounds one, and leaves one unharmed. Kang Yeonsak: 5 However, the Koreans had a surprise of their own. They take out an RPG-7 and destroyed the helicopter, killing the two gunners in a fiery blaze. Raoul Silva: 4 The unwounded Korean picks up his injured ally and moves on. All of a sudden though, he is cut of by a pistol shot to his back. The wounded Korean falls down due to his lack of support. He sees Silva, M9A1 in hand. "빌어 먹을! (F*ck you!)" the fallen terrorist shouts, blood flowing from his mouth. Silva shoots him straight in the head. Kang Yeonsak: 3 Silva's remaining men are scouting for more men. Sadly for them though, they are spotted by Yeonsak's group first. He aims his MP5 and takes fire, but runs out of ammo. Silva's men take notice and fire at him and his men. Yeonsak takes pot shots with his SIG Sauer P226 E2, managing to hit a man in the neck. Raoul Silva: 3 Silva's men begin to retreat to an elevator shaft, but before they could go one of them throws an Incendiary Grenade, cooking one of the North Koreans but keeping Yeonsak and his man safe. Kang Yeonsak: 2 Yeonsak and his last man look down at the elevator shaft. "This must be it." Yeonsak says. "The servers must be here." He repeatedly presses the button until an empty elevator pops up. The two men enter the elevator and press the basement button. In the basement, Yeonsak looks in awe at all the servers. He goes to the server but is oblivious to the danger that awaits him. He is shot in the arm, tearing an artery and leaving him dangerously wounded. His man charges in and opens fire with his Glock 17. He manages to hit one of Silva's men in the chest but not killing him. His ally retaliates by hitting him straight in the leg. "가기! (GO!)" the North Korean shouts at Yeonsak. Yeonsak presses the elevator button to go back up, covering the button in his blood. The last Korean removes his jacket, revealing a vest with C4 on it. He takes out the detonator and presses it, showering him in flames, the two remaining survivors of Silva's team, and destroying all the servers. Kang Yeonsak: 1 Raoul Silva: 1 The elevator shakes furiously as the explosion deafens Yeonsak slightly. The two doors open to the dead bodies of earlier, but with Silva in the middle. He approaches the bloodied, defeated Yeonsak and aims his own Glock 17. "So this is it? We're the two survivors. We managed to outlast these men as they killed each other over some useless codes? Well, now the codes are gone and no one can get them. I didn't want the codes to destroy MI6, I wanted them to scare them, make them tremble with the worry of me pushing a button and leaving England in ruin. Well, goodbye." Yeonsak looks in horror as Silva pulls the trigger, leaving his brains covering the elevator. He'll need to come up with a new plan as his only way to ruin M was gone, so Raoul Silva thought of the perfect idea: invade the White House. Kang Yeonsak: 0 WINNER: RAOUL SILVA Expert's Opinion While Yeonsak had the better assault rifle and X Factors, he lacked the cunning abilities Silva had that made him such a dangerous foe to MI6. His mid range, pistols, explosives, and special weapons all made the advantages Yeonsak have useless as he lacked the training or the experience Silva had. Raoul Silva is, the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Communist Warrior